Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating system, and more particularly to an operating system that is capable of generating different output voltages.
Description of the Related Art
Many electronic elements are disposed inside of each electronic device. The operation voltages of the electronic elements are not the same. Generally, different electronic elements need different operating voltages. However, a conventional power converter only provides a single output voltage. Therefore, many power converters are disposed inside of the electronic device to provide different operating voltages to different electronic elements, increasing the cost of the electronic device and taking up usable space in the electronic device.